


Captured

by Cinccino



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Other, Reader can be male or female, Rough Sex, Sex, reader has no specified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinccino/pseuds/Cinccino
Summary: Things seemed to have been going great throughout your journey, collecting gym batches, catching pokemon and meeting new people. A run-in with Team Flare's leader seemed to have changed that, however, as you soon found yourself captured by him.





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there wasn't much for Lysandre, so I decided to fix that! I hope you all enjoy!

You gave a small sign as you began to awake from your slumber, a pain throbbing in the back of your head, suggesting you had been hit harshly there.

Looking around in your confused state you saw there were several boxes and other miscellaneous items around the small, dark room you were held in. It appeared to be some sort of storage room. The only light provided was from a small window in the upper corner.

You attempted to get up but to no avail. Your ankles were tied together as you sat on the cold ground against the wall, your arms in a similar fashion but behind your back instead. It was all starting to come back to you. You were a mere trainer enjoying their journey to climb the latter of gym battles and eventually challenge the elite four. It was something you had always dreamed of since you were just a child and to be able to actually partake in it was more than exciting now that you were a young adult. Though you had been enjoying this path immensely, catching new pokemon and making new friends along the way, there seemed to have been a few speed bumps. There was a team, Team Flare, that had distracted you frequently from your journey - causing trouble wherever they went, often stealing from unsuspecting people. You had a relatively sturdy pokemon team, so you volunteered regularly to take care of them. Your faithful partners were able to defeat grunts with little to no effort but unfortunately, they were nothing compared to their leader. Lysandre, he was named. Your poor pokemon were beaten brutally by the team leader, each one fainting after the other. Overwhelmed with emotions from watching your beloved starter fall to the leader's mighty pyroar, you remember everything fading to dark shortly afterward - seeing nothing but a shadow loom over you.

They must have captured you and brought you here... Wherever it may be. You called out to your pokemon. The only response was the lonely echo of your voice. Moving around a bit, you noticed that there were no pokeballs on your side as there should've been. They must have been confiscated, taken away from you... Worry soon set in as your eyes darted around the room to look for options. Your palms started to sweat as a feeling of anxiety started to seep down into your system, wanting to know where your beloved pokemon were. You hoped they were okay and unharmed, but you weren't sure what the chances of that would be, knowing that this is a team of criminals you're dealing with here. You couldn't bear the thought of having something horrible happen to him, or worse, to have criminals be the ones to adopt and raise them instead.

A metallic noise sounded from the opposite side of the room, interrupting the dark thoughts that clouded your head. You tracked the noise to its source, leading you to the door on the opposite as you watched the knob turn and open with a quiet creak. A tall, dark figure was revealed before the lights flicked on with a click. The light revealed the mystery person further, showing a broad man that nearly reached the top of the door's frame due to his height. He dressed formally in a sleek grey suit, laced in a satin orange that reflected brilliantly against the light. There was no wrinkle in sight. White fur circled around his neck, not too puffy or too flat to be distracting, finished off with what appeared to be a cravat the color of a pyroar's mane, looking equally as noble. It all complimented the wavy yet neat, fiery hair that flowed all the way down into a perfectly trimmed beard, not a hair out of place. Your breathing picked up and you swallowed hard as your eyes focused from the sudden exposure of light. It was Team Flare's leader, Lysandre.

"What do we have here?" His deep, low-octave voice took you off guard as you pressed yourself against the wall behind you as if you were cornered prey. "No need to be afraid..." He reassured as he stepped closer with his arms behind his back, observing you intently with the subtle tilt of his head. You couldn't get a good look of him from the lack of good lighting but you could tell there was just the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips. It was quite devious looking, if you said so yourself.

"Where are my pokemon!" You blurted all of a sudden, that being your first instinct to say despite the intense fear that you felt towards the powerful man who loomed above you. Your pokemon came first. Your face soon became painted with rage and hatred for what this man had done.

"There's no need to worry, they are nice and safe. I promise you will get them back eventually." Eventually? What did he want from you? Your first thought was that he wanted to make you apart of the team, which was in no way happening. It did ease your mind just a little hearing that they were supposedly safe, although you didn't calm down much, not knowing how much truth was in that statement. He was still a criminal, after all, and you were sure he had no problem lying to you.

"Then what do you want?!" You growled, fidgeting against the ropes that bound your ankles and wrists, eager to get out. In contrast to your boiling anger, Lysandre kneeled down calmly so he was eye level with you. His expression was cool and collected, a mischievious shimmer in his azure eyes.

"Well, there's a lot of things I want." He began. "One of them is for you to stop interfering with our plans. It's very annoying, you know." His voice was low and each word flowed smoothly. You felt a warm finger under your chin, tilting your head upwards gently to look at him better. You had never felt so vulnerable in your life. "So, I took the liberty of capturing you myself."

You looked away from his intimidating gaze, defeated. Without your pokemon, there was really nothing you could do. There was no way you could escape and get past the several grunts that most likely protected the place. Nonetheless, there wasn't any possible way you could make any sort of dent into this well-built man. This realization was soon interrupted by a strong hand gripping the sides of your cheeks, forcing your eyes back on the man in front of you. His eyes now carried a more fiery glint, almost dangerous, dare you say.

"Look at me when I talk to you." Was the growled response, the leader's eyes narrowing as he strayed away from his more charismatic persona. It seemed to have been just a flash response, however, as Lysandre soon restored his previous state. Whatever it was, it was enough to make you pay attention. "However..." He continued, leaving off where he started. "I have no intentions of keeping anyone hostage. It's too much work and not on Team Flare's agenda. I have also proved that I am more than capable of defeating you and I am sure you have learned your lesson, hm?"

You did what you could in his grasp to nod, not seeing that you had any other choice while also being practically paralyzed with fear. However, there was a spark of hope that ignited, hearing that you weren't actually wanted here. Perhaps this was just a lesson as Lysandre had said. Perhaps he would set you free and return your pokemon to you shortly. The thought of being able to see your pokemon again filled you with a sudden sense of joy, your eyes becoming brighter as a sign. If only it were that simple.

"However." However? "I'm not sure if I want to let you off that easily." His grasp on your cheeks relaxed, his fingers instead tracing over the side of your face. Confused, heat started to settle into your face, earning a chuckle from the man in front of you. "Perhaps if you listen to me and please me enough, then I will let you go." He looked towards you with those dangerous eyes, a smirk tugging ever so gently at his lips. Your breathing was steady yet shaky, unsure of what his words meant. It could've meant a wide variety of things. Holding back your anger, you knew you had to do so if you wanted to get out of here and see your pokemon again.

Lysandre stood from his kneeling position. You watched him as he went to the other side of the room, where a desk and chair were present, in which he took the elegant-looking chair accented with gold swirls from under the desk and put it to the side instead. From there he took a seat, running his fingers through his smooth hair as he leaned his cheek against the hand that was propped up on the chair's handle. There was a pause that let your head spin, too many thoughts coming and going, but above all anxious to know what the noble leader was doing. Your thoughts were soon answered. "Come here."

The straightforward command took you by surprise. You were unsure what emotions he was displaying from his rather stoic demeanor, but you did as he said nonetheless and didn't ask any questions. Seeing as your legs were still tied, you could do nothing more than inch your way over towards him pathetically on your knees. You sat back on your calves once you reached him. Your anxiously curious eyes drifted towards his own as you waited for more directions obediently. You weren't close enough, Lysandre had decided, however, and there was a sudden yank of your hair as he urged you closer in between his legs. You let out a small noise in response to the pain.

"I'm sure you can guess what to do next." He drawled as his eyes turned needy and his voice became gruff and ridged. Staring into those eyes made a burning sensation in the pit of your stomach all of a sudden. You had never noticed the boss' features, especially from this view... His sturdy jawline, perfect hair, brilliant eyes, broad shoulders... He was your eye-candy at this point. You shifted your legs together subconsciously, feeling a warmth down there that you shouldn't be feeling towards the leader of a criminal organization.

"I-I don't..." You stammered through your trance, having an idea of what the leader wanted but being unsure if it was correct. As a response, your hair was pulled further, and you soon found yourself nearly buried in his crotch. Only then did you realize what an erection this man had, made evident by the growing tent poking out of his grey trousers. "I can't, my hands..." You barely got out, feeling the heat really rush to your face this time.

"Figure it out." Was the impatient response, Lysandre's frustration becoming more apparent. Swallowing, you leaned forward and took the zipper of his smooth, grey pants in between your teeth, slowly moving it down after undoing the button above clumsily. You earned a sign from Lysandre as he experienced some relief from the tight constraints, but not nearly enough. You managed to maneuver your way into his boxers as well, his sturdy erection soon popping free. The hard cock you were presented with was thick with a bright red tip, a slight curve evident that made it all the more pronounced. You couldn't help but stare for a few moments, partly out of shock and partly out of awe. Your eyes flickered quickly up towards the tall leader just enough to catch his rather serious gaze, checking for any judgment. He was watching you intently, like a talonflame. You found it intimidated yet exciting for some reason.

Having little to no experience with pleasing others, you weren't sure what do to first - your mind racing to find the quickest solution that would yield the best results. As your cheeks became a deep red, you started from the base of his pulsing member, running your tongue up it until you reached the tip. As you did so, you were met with a salty bead of pre-cum, taking the liberty to lick it off despite the bitter taste. A deep, almost purr-like noise sounded from the man from above as you still felt his hungry stare beaming down onto you. You gave his cock a few more strokes with your tongue up and down almost as a tease. Though, when you started to feel him start to fidget, you decided it was enough. You still wanted to get out of here, after all.

You eventually enveloped your lips around the pronated tip, pressing your tongue to the back of it as you did so to create a suction of sorts. You hadn't realized just how large Lysandre was until now when you found that you couldn't take much into your petit mouth. There wasn't much that could be done, so you settled for shallow bobs of your head centered on his tip. You played with it for a while, trying whatever you could - massaging it with your soft tongue, toying with the slit and even scrapping your teeth in the slightest. You could feel Lysandre relax more as a sign he was feeling relief, much to your own pleasure. Lysandre gave a growl-like moan as he caught onto the fact that you couldn't go much lower, however. Though you thought it was a moan of pleasure initially, it turned out to be one of impatience. Lysandre's large hand found itself tangled in your hair once again, pushing you rather forcefully down onto his cock. You nearly choked out of shock as you gave a noise of objection, but managed to regain your composure quickly. "Look up towards me." He barked.

With the guidance of his hand, your head bobbed up and down his penis, establishing a rhythm that continued to speed up. As instructed, your gaze met his own, devouring you as you did so. Your own eyes became half-lidded as you became distracted and lost in the same trance as before from the deep, fiery eyes above you. Your legs fidgetted together as you felt the heat start to build up further. Lysandre, of course, took notice of this. He wasn't oblivious

"What, do you like having your mouthful of my cock?" Lysandre prompted, amused. He lifted his foot so it was now below you, pressing it to your gentiles and grinding rather harshly. The intense wave of sudden pleasure caused you to yelp around his cock, your rhythm staggering as you did so. "As I thought. I didn't say stop." He scolded, yanking your hair once again to get you to continue.

It all seemed too much, with the teasing of Lysandre's foot and the fact that you had a cock being thrusted into your mouth. Your mind grew cloudy and unaware. It was overwhelming, to say the least, but you couldn't say that you didn't enjoy it. It was something new, something different, you couldn't quite put your finger on it, especially in your current state.

Lysandre still didn't appear to be satisfied. With an abrupt yank he had parted you from his throbbing member and before you had time to think, he swiftly took hold of your arm, forcing you to your feet even with them still bound together the way they were. Your chest was then pressed against the desk near the chair, soon feeling the weight of the rather large man on your back. As you panted to recover lost breath, there was a sound of rummaging behind you before a drawer slammed shut. Not too soon after your own pants and undergarments were pushed down eagerly, feeling a wet finger prodding your entrance. You took a sharp inhale in at the chill. It all happened so fast, giving you no time to process what was going on.

"Your mouth isn't bad... But I wish to see more." Was the comment you heard, deep and husky right next to your ear and enough to cause a chill down your spine. There was a rough hand that found its way up your shirt, caressing your front and violating any part it could touch. It caused you to squirm in response, light mewls escaping from your lips as you started to get a sense of reality. "Ah... Stunning. You're beautiful..." Lysandre praised, only causing the crimson on your cheeks to deepen.

Meanwhile, eager fingers from behind entered you rather harshly, demonstrating the lack of patience this man had even further. It elicited moans that increased in volume from you nonetheless, having to adjust to the new yet strangely pleasant feeling despite the initial pain of stretching. Perhaps it was just pleasant because it was Lysandre the one doing this.

The fingering eventually came to a stop after a few brief moments, being replaced with something much larger tracing over your entrance, taunting you as it threatened to enter. Your legs trembled from below as both of his large hands came down to hold your hips firmly, even feeling nails dig down a bit. His head remained close to yours, near your neck, where he planted several kisses and nipped with his teeth. "I want to make you mine." You could feel his cock rubbing against you as those words were whispered to you, causing you to give an impatient moan yourself at the empty feeling.

With that, you were suddenly filled until Lysandre had hit your insides with his tip as he gave a deep thrust, not making any effort to hold back. There was no starting slow nor gentle rocking of his hips. No, each thrust inside of you from the initial was just as rough and harsh as the last. Gritting your teeth, you gripped the edge of the table, laying your head against the table and squeezing your eyes shut as you braced yourself with each quick snap of his hips. Eventually, he angled his cock so it reached deeper inside you, hitting a certain pleasure-spot that filled your vision with stars and made you cry out.

Deep, throaty groans arose from the leader at the noises you made, each one exciting him all the same. He let his hands wander while still keeping you in place, wanting to explore every part of your so-called beautiful body. It was almost obsessive, his hands. He let his nails dig into the delicate skin, having the desire to mark what was his as he ran them down your figure. His teeth sunk into the sensitive flesh on your neck meanwhile, not sparing any mercy much like his hips were.

From the intense, new pleasure, it wasn't long until you started feeling the familiar build up of extasy within you. "I'm going to..." You attempted to get out, but that seemed to be all that was needed, as Lysandre got the message and led one of his hands down to your genitalia, roughly stroking you there in time with his thrusts. A string of moans dripped from your lips as each thrust brought you closer and closer to your sweet climax. Each wave of pleasure built off of each other as they eventually brought you to your high as you soared into pure extasy. You contracted around Lysandre as you did so, making it all the more pleasurable for him as well.

Your body relaxed immensely as you lay limp against the wooden desk, panting desperately for air after your intense orgasm. Watching you come seemed to be enough to begin Lysandre's own, his thrusts speeding up and becoming more aggressive, his hands grabbing needily at your body with a new sense of desire. With one more powerful thrust, he came to a stop, his cock deep inside you as he gave a deep groan from the bottom of his throat. You gave a wince as you felt hot liquids quickly filling your insides, so much so it started to leak out from the little room provided. Coming down from his own high, Lysandre soon was put in the same exhausted state you were in, sliding out of you.

"Wonderful." He murmured in between breaths, taking a step back to zip himself back up and get a view of your sprawled-out and spent body, semen leaking out of you and all. Tired and unable to think straight, you remained laying against the desk, desiring rest more than anything right now. You weren't even sure what to think now, but having your mind still laced in pleasure all you could think was how amazing all of that was. You could feel Lysandre's hands untie both your wrists and ankles as if it were an award for doing well. Rubbing the tender skin there, you sat up, returning to reality as your face turned a bright red from realizing what you had just done.

Lysandre had handed you a set of towels as well as new clothing before going back towards the door, pausing in his step to exit. "Get yourself cleaned up. I'll come back later to decide what to do with you."


End file.
